


Drifting

by ronaldknox



Category: Free!
Genre: Divorce, Hints of child neglect, Kids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaldknox/pseuds/ronaldknox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single divorced father of 2 Yamazaki Sousuke meets someone he hasn't seen in awhile at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money Troubles

_‘You have 6 new messages.’_

_Sigh._

_‘New message: Hey it’s Saori.”_

_‘Message Deleted.’_

__

_‘New message: Are you home?”_

_‘Message deleted.’_

__

_‘New Message: Yamazaki Sousuke I swear to G-‘_

_‘Message deleted.’_

__

_‘New Message: Sousuke answer this fucking ph-‘_

_‘Message Deleted._

__

_‘New Message: Get your gay ass up and-‘_

_‘Message deleted.’_

__

_‘New Message: I’m coming over.’_

_‘Message deleted. You have no more messages. Main menu if you’d like to make a c-‘_

There was a pounding on the door and the raven haired man groaned in annoyance. She was here. He rolled over and tried to ignore her. It was Sunday and, his day off and it was 10 AM it was too early for this and most importantly, too early for her to be bugging the crap out of him. He tried to ignore her for as long as he could but then, the yelling started.

“Sousuke If you don’t open this door up right now I swear to God!!!” Sousuke growled in annoyance and kicked his covers to the floor. He picked up a random pair of pants from off of the floor and slid on his house slippers and slowly made his way to the door. He swung open the door and frowned in irritation.

“It’s 10 AM on my day off. What the hell do you want?” He muttered groggily at his ex wife. She looked livid and there was a time where that look would scare him but now it just annoyed him. He looked down and noticed that she was tapping her foot impatiently. “Well? I’m not a mind reader you actually have to articulate and say what you want to me.” She looked angrier and he just rolled his eyes.

“I need to do grocery shopping.” She grumbled with a frown. Sousuke looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. “….And?” he asked prompting her to finish. She huffed and said “I need money.” It took him a moment to process what she had just asked. “You..woke me up this early…for money…” He said slowly. “10 AM isn’t early.” She said shaking her head.

“It is when it’s your day off Jesus Christ don’t you have friends?” He asked incredulously. She crossed her arms and looked at him like he had 2 heads. “Just give me the money.” He sighed and asked “How much do you need?” She looked thoughtful for a second and then as if settling on a number she said, “$550.” It took a minute for him to process how much money she had just asked him for. “…What?” She sighed and said, “I need $550.” Sousuke held his head. “I…I gave you $2,000 at the beginning of the month and that was like…a week a go…How the fuck did you go through all of that?” he asked genuinely distressed. If she kept coming to him with requests like this he didn’t know if he’d make rent. He might have to get another job at this rate. “Gas, the kids and I might have bought a new pair of shoes..” she said sheepishly.

Sousuke frowned. “That money was for the kids. Not for your shopping Saori.” But then he sighed. “Can you come and get it tomorrow? Because that’s when I get paid.” He asked looking exhausted. She sighed and frowned up at him. “Fine. But you better have it.” That made him frown again. “I’m doing it for the kids.” He said as he slid back into his house. “Wait, Sousuke!” She said suddenly. “”What now?” He asked slightly annoyed. He just wanted to go back to bed. “We’re still friends right?” She asked. Sousuke stared at her for what felt like forever as he tried to settle on an answer. Finally, he looked at her coldly and said “We stopped being friends when you cheated on me.” And then he shut the door.

He slowly shuffled back to his room and kicked his pants and house slippers off and fell onto his bed. He fell asleep on impact.

When he woke up later it was 5 pm. He slept the day away. He sighed and slid off of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He might as well take a shower and while he was wide awake, he might as well get out and do something so while he was in the shower he decided that he’d go to the bar. after he stepped out of the shower he dried off and and walked back to his room and picked out a random shirt and pants to throw on and go.

When he got downtown to the bar, all eyes were immediately on him. He wasn’t that bad looking. He was pretty tall, handsome face, muscular and he looked pretty damn good for a 30 year old. A couple of girls came and tried to talk him into going home with them but he politely declined. He wasn’t in the mood for that today. He just wanted a few drinks to get his mind off of things. Not that he regularly had casual hook ups anyway but now especially wasn’t the day.

The bar wasn’t too seedy but it wasn’t the epitome of perfection either. There were a couple of creeps but that was a given. It was a bar after all. He sat down at a stool and the bartender walked over to him and smiled at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before. What brings you here?” Sousuke just shrugged. “I just wanted a few drinks.” he said. The bartender chuckled “On a Sunday?” Sousuke gave her a bored look. “Yeah. Is that a problem?” She shook her head a put her hands up in defense. “No no! What’ll it be sir?” She asked enthusiastically. He sighed and said “Whiskey on the rocks.” She gave him a mock salute “Alright! I’ll be back in a minute.” Sousuke just nodded.

  
He was patiently waiting on his drink when he felt something or... _someone_  being pushed against him followed by a lot of yelling. He spun around to see what all the commotion was and came face to face with the last person that he ever expected to see at a bar “Nanase?”


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke calls Rin.

“Nanase?”

The blue eyed boy in question looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. “Yamazaki.” Sousuke frowned and looked at him. He looked tired and a bit haggard which was odd since he always seemed to look clean and pristine and even a bit pompous to Sousuke. So seeing the other like this was really disconcerting. His thoughts were interrupted by a series of apologies. “We’re so sorry sir...Our friend here can’t really handle his liquor that well so he sort of bumped you. Is there any way we can repay you?” Haruka gestured over to the taller of the 2 of them and simply said. “Buy all of his drinks.” and walked off. Sousuke stared wide eyed after his and his frown returned full force and he made his way after the dark haired man.

“Nanase!” the man in question stopped and looked at him indifferently. “What do you want.” He asked flatly but there was an air of curiosity in his voice. Sousuke laughed and said “What was that about back there? You just got all of my drinks paid for...why?” He inquired giving him a look that was half confused and half frustrated. He just didn’t get him sometimes. Actually...He never really got him at all now that he thought about it. He just stared at him for what felt like hours until he finally just said. “Because I wanted to.” and walked off.

Sousuke left the bar right after that.

When he got home he immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend’s number but he didn’t think he was going to get anyone to answer especially after the fourth call but then, a very familiar cheerful voice answered the phone. “Yamazaki-san!”

Makoto. “Tachibana...Hey uh..how’s Rin doing?” He asked awkwardly. He was never really friends with the other man but he never hated him either. He was actually one of the few people from Rin’s Iwatobi friend’s that he could actually stand to be around for more that five seconds. Rei and Nagisa were nice and all but Rei talked too much and Nagisa fucking scared him and Nanase...’Nanase….’ He was brought out of his reverie by a soft “Hello? Yamazaki-san? Are you still there?” Sousuke instantly straightened up and said “Yeah...What were you saying?” He asked. Makoto chuckled and said. “Rin’s fine but he’s still mad at you.”

That’s to be expected especially after what he did. “Yeah..I know. The wedding thing..look I’m still really sorry about that okay? Like I don’t know what else to do to prove it to him..” He was truly at a loss at this point on how to prove how sorry he was and Rin being stubborn as hell wasn’t helping either. “You really hurt him you know…” Makoto said quietly. “All of us. Especially him and Kou…” Sousuke sighed and said “She literally wouldn’t let me invite you guys. Something about being bad influences..and I’m the dumb ass that went along with it and stayed with her for 7 years.”

There was silence on the other line and he thought the other hung up and then he heard a soft chuckle that sounded very familiar. “You dumb ass.” Sousuke laughed and smiled for the first time in what feels like years. “Rin. Hey! How have you been?” judging by the silence on the other line Rin was trying to choose his words carefully so something must be up. Sousuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Rin?” He said tentatively. “You still there?” There was a gentle hum and a “Yeah….Yeah I’m here. What do you want?” Now Sousuke was really suspicious. Rin was never like this. He seemed super distracted so he thought he’d lighten the mood. “You seem distracted. Is Tachibana giving you head or something?” He heard a squeak and rustling and a soft “How did he know…!!”  and a series of “I don’t fucking know’s” And Sousuke damn near dropped his phone because holy shit...he expected something like this from Rin but Tachibana? The innocent little ex captain of Iwatobi? No...this could only mean one thing. “Rin! You tainted him!” He exclaimed in mock outrage and he heard laughter and he knew it wasn’t Rin’s. “Sh..shut up Sousuke! And..And you too Makoto!” He could practically see Rin blushing so hard that it matched the color if his hair and that made him smile because at least he knew some things would never change.

After the commotion died down and him and Makoto weren’t laughing like hyenas and Rin wasn’t yelling at them for it, he decided to just ask. “So…did you guys know that Nanase was back from Paris?” and he heard Rin click his tongue “Of course we did. How did you know though? You don’t even like him.” Sousuke frowned. “Well I don’t dislike him..” he began but then shook his head “But this isn’t about whether or not I like or dislike him and, I ran into him at a bar.”

“You ran into him at a bar?!” rin asked in surprise. He heard a ‘Ran into who at a bar?’ and rin explaining the situation and Makoto saying ‘Eh?! A bar?!’ and Rin going “That’s what I said!” Rin came back on the line said. “Well that’s really surprising because bars aren’t really his thing..” Sousuke didn’t even know the guy and he had to agree with him. Even just going by appearances,Nanase just didn’t really seem like the bar type. So why was he there? “Maybe he was doing an event?” Sousuke tried. Rin scoffed.“At a bar? Sousuke please. He’s a world famous artist. Come on.” Sousuke sighed. He was right. “Maybe he just wanted a drink where no one would recognize him?” Rin shot that down immediately. “Alcohols not his thing. He hates the taste.” Well there goes that theory. “But why is he back anyway?” Sousuke asked. He was still very curious because from what he had heard, the other had the whole month booked with shows in Europe so for him to be back so soon was a little odd.  
  
“...ing..” mumbled rin. Sousuke had to strain himself to hear him. “A what?” He asked. Rin took a deep breath and said, “A wedding.” Sousuke froze. “...Whose?” He asked cautiously.

Rin was silent for a minute but then next thing he said made Sousuke wish the ground would eat him alive.

**  
**“Me and Makoto’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done


End file.
